Secrets
by NCISgirl123
Summary: When a mysterious woman from Tony's past comes back, how will he, and the team react? And when this woman goes missing again, how far will Tony go to get her back? Maybe minor Tiva in later chapters, maybe not. Read, review!
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ PLEASE READ PLEASE READ PLEASE READ**

**Thanks so much for choosing to read my story, Secrets. It starts out pretty slow, so I'm sorry about that, but I had some troubles getting it to start out good, and not be really wordy and boring. Reviews will be greatly appreciated, and chapters should greatly pick up length by the third chapter.**

"So, Tiffany, are you SURE you want to come out of Witness Protection?" Peter asked.

Tiffany was a pretty young woman, with brown hair streaked with blonde highlights, and green eyes. She had a sad, but determined look on her face.

"I'm positive. I've done a lot of research, and it says that the people who want me dead, ARE dead. I'm safe now. I can feel it. I want out." Tiffany said.

"There is no definite way you can know that those people are dead." When Peter saw the look on her face, he sighed, and continued. "What are you going to do once you leave us?"

"Move to D.C. Get back into contact with my family. Get a job. Be happy." Tiffany replied.

Peter nodded. "Ok Tiffany. Here is your old ID, birth certificate, and liscense. Here is my number as well, in case you're ever in trouble. I think you're making a mistake though, in leaving us." He finished.

"This isn't about what you're thinking, it's about what I'M thinking…. And feeling." She added as an afterthought. Standing up, she said, "And please, call me by my REAL name, Kendra. Kendra DiNozzo.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I know my track record with updating stories isn't very good, but I FULLY plan on updating this story regularly. This chapter should, hopefully be the last short one. I have already written the next chapter, and that one, is not short, at least not in my opinion. Well, I am going to quit my rambling, and let you read what you WANT to read. Thanks!**

1 Week Later…

"Ziva, do you have any staples?" Tony asked.

"Yes." She replied, throwing a small box at him.

Wincing when they bounced off of his head before settling in his lap, he picked them up. "Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"So, what are you working so diligently on, Tony." Ziva asked him curiously.

"I'm finishing up the report. Vance changed the date of when he wanted it from Friday to today." He replied.

"I have never seen you work so hard on a case report on a Wednesday. Let alone any day of the week."

Just then, Tony's phone rang. He picked it up and said, "Hello?"

**Agent DiNozzo, there is a young woman here to see you.**

"Ah, can you send her up please?" Ziva's eyebrows shot up at the word 'her'.

**No, she will need an escort; Director's new order.**

"Ok, just wait." He muffled the phone with his hand. "Ziva, can you go get my quest?"

"Why should I?" She asked, just to be difficult.

"Well then, do YOU want to finish this report?" Tony asked, exasperated.

Standing, Ziva said, "Fine, but you owe me."

"Yea, sure, I'll buy you a soda or something." Going back to the phone he said, "I'm sending Agent David down to get her."

**Ok, thanks Agent DiNozzo. Bye.**

"Bye." Tony looked up to thank Ziva, but she was already gone. 'I'll thank her later.' He thought.

"Ok Miss. Someone is coming down to get you." The guard said.

"Thank you, Sir." Kendra said.

'Finally.' She thought. 'Only a little bit longer. Then I get to see him again.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I know I'm posting these chapters pretty quickly, but don't get used to it. I'm a freshman in highschool, and still transitioning into the additional workload. So much studying... But I will do my best to update in my spare time! Also, I felt I should put this up, because It'll be something I won't have to worry about tomorrow. Because... TOMORROW'S MY FIFTEENTH BIRTHDAY! Anyway, you probably don't care. So, this is the third chapter of Secrets. It's longer then the others, but I still hope to make the chapters longer. This was to help me get the story moving. So, ENJOY!**

When Ziva arrived in the lobby, the first thing she noticed about the girl was that she was very pretty. But when she looked closer, she realized she was too young to be Tony's girlfriend. 'Who is she?' She thought.

Walking up to her and shaking her hand, Ziva said, "Hello Ma'am. My name is Ziva, I'm one of Agent DiNozzo's coworkers."

Returning the handshake, the girl said, "My name is Kendra."

"So what business do you need to see DiNozzo for?" Ziva asked curiously, as they made their way to the elevator.

"It's personal." Kendra said, noting the hint of jealousy and curiousity in Ziva's voice.

'I'm gonna let her wonder.' Kendra thought.

`Tony was just finishing the report by putting it all together when he heard the elevator ding. Looking up, he saw Ziva and the woman round the corner. No, not just any woman. Kendra.

Standing up abrubtly, he said in a hoarse whisper, "Kendra? Is that you?"

Looking up, Kendra said, "Yeah Tony, it's me. Surprise."

Tony walked over to her quickly, and gave her a huge hug, ignoring Ziva's questioning eyes.

"Why didn't you write me that you were coming?" Tony asked her.

"I'm out now, there's no need. Also, I wanted to surprise you." Kendra replied, her eyes sparkling happily.

"Ok, WHAT is going on here?" Ziva asked.

Pulling away from Kendra and turning to Ziva, he said, "Ziva, I would like you to formally meet Kendra DiNozzo, my sister."

All Ziva could do was gape in surprise as the young woman gave her a little wave, smiling happily.

Kendra was sitting at her brother's desk, waiting for Tony's other coworkers as Tony was asking her all kinds of questions about how she had been. He was really excited for her to meet agent Timothy McGee, but a little worried about Agent Gibbs. Apparently, he wasn't a big fan of surprises like this.

Suddenly, she heard voices coming from the direction of the director's office, and the room Tony called MTAC. She looked up and saw three men. One, with silver hair and blue eyes, it had to be Gibbs, from Tony's description. The other, youngest one she recognized from Tony's description was Agent McGee. The third was the direction, because she heard Tony mutter, "Wonder what the director wants now."

"Don't you like your director, Tony?" Kendra asked him.

Tony gave her a look that said, 'It's a long story.'

"Agent DiNozzo! Did you finish that report?" The director yelled as he and the two agents came down the steps.

"Yeah, I just finished." He said, picking it off his desk and handing it to Vance as he entered the bullpen. The director took it and put it under his arm.

"Who is this?" The director asked, looking at Kendra sitting at Tony's desk.

Standing, she said, "My name is Kendra DiNozzo…. I'm Tony's sister."

Three surprised pairs of eyes turned to look at Tony, then at Kendra, then back at Tony.

"Tony, you told me you didn't have any siblings." McGee said.

"Well that's because-"

"-He couldn't tell you. I was in Witness Protection. If he told you, he could have put me at risk." Kendra finished.

"What were you in Witness Protection for?" Gibbs asked, speaking for the first time.

"She was the witness to the shipment of illegal drugs, and the murder of an undercover police officer. She was able to help the FBI catch a few of the parties involved, but a couple went free. There was intel that they wanted Kendra dead. So she went into hiding." Tony said, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I was only 18. I was under protection for 10 years without any family, friends, or building close relationships." Kendra said, tears in her eyes.

Tony squeezed her shoulder and kissed her on the top of the head.

"So why are you here now?" McGee asked.

"Research shows that the ones who wanted me dead, are most likely dead themselves. I felt safe enough to leave protection." Kendra replied.

"Where have you been staying?" Tony asked suddenly. Vance looked around one last time, before quietly leaving.

"The Marriot Hotel near here. But I don't have a job, so I don't know how I'm going to pay my fare."

"Come stay with me for now. Also, I will pay your bill."

"Tony, you don't have to-"

Putting his finger up, Tony said, "I want to, and I am going to."

Kendra looked like she was about to argue, but didn't when she saw the look on her brothers face. Guilt, for not being by her side, and fear that he may lose her again.

All the while, the rest of the team watched this little exchange. Ziva looked at McGee, who also looked a bit surprised. This was the most emotional they had ever seen Tony. Really, they were quite surprised. Gibbs just gave a small smile, and went back to his desk.

"Get back to work!" He said, mostly to McGee and Ziva, who were still intent on watching the reunited siblings chatting.

Snapping out of it, they went back to their desks, still glancing at Tony and Kendra.

Walking up to Gibbs' desk, Tony started to ask, "Would it be ok if I drove Kendra back to my-"

He was cut off by Gibbs' phone ringing. Answering it, Gibbs said, "Yeah, Gibbs….. Ok…. Yeah…. We'll be there soon." He hung up.

"Dead Naval Officer at Quantico! Gear up!" Turning to Tony, he said, "Take her down to Abby. She can stay there. Meet up in the garage." With that, Gibbs and the rest of the team was gone.

"Who's Abby?" Kendra asked.

Grinning, Tony led her to the elevator.

**Please Review!**


End file.
